callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind the Gap
"Mind the Gap" is a campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes control of Marcus Burns, an SAS Commando in London. Characters *Marcus Burns (playable) *Griffen (killed) *Wallcroft *Redgrave Gameplay At a warehouse in Canary Wharf, a group of terrorists load unknown materials into a fleet of moving vans. Unknown to them, a UAV circles the area, monitoring their actions and several SAS teams begin to converge on the scene. The player takes the role of Marcus Burns, one of the SAS Commandos. Burns, Wallcroft and Griffen jump a fence and sneak into the alleyways behind the warehouse. Along the way, the team catches a few of the terrorists off-guard and the player is instructed to kill them without alerting any enemies. After securing the warehouse, Wallcroft orders the team to do away with stealth and engage the terrorists directly. The team exits the warehouse and fights its way to a nearby dock. Vulture Two-Two arrives and assists the player at this point. Once the area is clear Wallcroft orders Burns to open the doors of a van, but they find nothing. The surviving terrorists fall back to an underground tube station, where they board and hijack a tube train filled with passengers. Wallcroft and the player chase after them through the tube on a pair of pickup trucks. During the pursuit the underground train derails, crushing one of the pickup trucks and flipping the player's truck as they pass right underneath Westminster. Griffen is killed in the crash. Wallcroft walks from the flaming wreckage and checks on the player and the two of them inspect the underground train for survivors. As they reach the Westminster station platform, both Wallcroft and the player come under heavy fire from the surviving terrorists, forcing them to fight their way up to the streets of London just a few feet from Westminster Palace itself. Upon reaching street level and joining up with another SAS team, Wallcroft, Burns and the other men block a road and open fire on another terrorist truck. The truck flips over, and it turns out to be a decoy. The scene then changes to Davis Family Vacation, where a real chemical agent is set off. However, if the player elects to "skip disturbing content" at the beginning of the mission, the Davis Family Vacation scene will not play. Instead, the decoy truck will detonate in front of Wallcroft and Burns. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 w/ Holographic Sight and Suppressor. Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife and Suppressor Found In Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven Weapon ump45 large.png|UMP45 Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Gallery Mind the Gap 1.jpg|SAS operatives chase Russian terrorists through the tunnel system. Mind the Gap 2.jpg|The London Underground car flips. Codmw3.jpg Transcript Trivia *The HAT on the UAV in the beginning of the level is at "1,337", a reference to 'leet' talk. *The brick building in the background looks remarkably similar to buildings found in Storm. *The level's name "Mind the Gap" is a reference to an audio message and warning sign in some London Underground Stations that tells passengers to "mind the gap" between the train and the platform edge. *This mission has caused controversy due to apparent similarities to the Escapist: Daily Mail Voices Concern Over "Ultra-Violent" Modern Warfare 3 *When looking at the skyscraper in the top right corner, one will see that is says Kriegler. The word Kreigler appears multiple times throughout Modern Warfare 2. *The Underground maps in the station contain many comedic place names and references such as "Jizz Jazz St.", "What is this St." and "IW Central". *There is a movie poster with the person from the Call of Duty: Black Ops map Convoy's wanted poster. *The TIME magazine that is visible as a poster in the Tube station references not only the battle in New York City, but also labels Price and Soap as INTERPOL's most wanted, and notes that General Shepard has been laid to rest in Arlington. *When the player stops the truck, if they look through the windshield they will notice there isn't and never was a driver. This is probably done to save memory. *The MP5 the player uses is equipped with a Holographic Sight and a Suppressor, although the in game description says it is only equipped with a Holographic Sight. *The player is allowed to kill one civilian in this level, accidentally or not. Oddly enough, this also counts when the player gets back to street level at the end of the mission where the player can shoot a civilian in the crowd without penalty. *The strip can be seen on the Westminster platforms. *When Sierra 1 kills the two enemies, the window they shoot through does not break. *This is one of the few levels where assault rifles are not available, and one of the few ones where the player doesn't fight hostiles with shotguns either, as shotguns are only used at the end by two SAS operatives. A similar mission is Mile High Club, where only pistols, SMGs and shotguns are available. *"Mind the Gap" is the only SAS mission in Modern Warfare 3, in contrast to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where after Act One, every mission involves the SAS in some form. *When the player recovers consciousness after the truck crashes, Wallcroft and Griffen may have swapped character models. This may not happen all the time. *At the beginning of the mission, if the player zooms in to the truck that is loaded, the box that carry the chemical agents has the shape of an Ammunition Crate instead of a long crate with a "FREGATA" label shown in the cutscene. References Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels